characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Riku
'Riku '''is a main character of the Kingdom Hearts series, a video game series developed by Square Enix. Background Riku has spent most of his life living on the Destiny Islands, a secluded island that he and the others living on it could never leave. Along with his friends Sora and Kairi, Riku dreamed of one day leaving the island and exploring other worlds. This desire to explore eventually grew so great, that Riku ended up letting the Heartless, dark creatures who steal the hearts of others, loose in the Destiny Islands in an attempt to escape his island home. Separated from his friends in the chaos, Riku was discovered by the evil witch Maleficent, who stoked his inner darkness and turned him into a pawn for her evil schemes. Believing that Sora had forgotten and replaced him with new companions, Riku's darkness would end up taking him over, and his body was possessed by a sentient Heartless called Ansem. Riku eventually managed to regain control of his body, and decided to atone for his mistakes and control the darkness inside of him. Powers & Abilities *'Darkness: 'During his time working under Maleficent, the witch unlocked the darkness in Riku's heart, granting him various dark powers. Though using dark powers like these would usually corrupt a person's heart, Riku has mastered his own inner darkness, and now has full control over his powers. Mastering his own darkness granted Riku an immunity to the corrupting influence of darkness as a whole, meaning he can be exposed to large amounts of dark power without getting corrupted. **'Dark Aura: 'Riku charges up the darkness in his heart before darting around at blinding speeds to slice up the target with his blade, followed by performing a diving plunge attack that generates a pillar of dark energy. **'Dark Firaga: 'Riku launches a fireball made of darkness at the opponent. The fireball can also split apart into multiple smaller fireballs in mid-air. **'Dark Break: 'Riku jumps into the air and hits the foe with several diving sword strikes, each strike generating a dark shockwave. **'Dark Shield: 'Riku produces a shield of dark energy to protect him and his allies from attacks. **'Dark Barrier: 'Riku creates a spherical barrier of dark energy to block attacks. **'Dark Roll: 'Riku transforms into a shadow before swiftly rushing in a certain direction and reverting to normal. In this state, Riku will pass through enemy attacks. **'Dark Splicer: 'Riku teleports around the opponent multiple times and rapidly carves them up with his sword. **'Dark Impulse: 'Riku shoots a ball of dark energy at the opponent and follows up with a leaping downward strike that releases a dark shockwave on impact. **'Dark Maelstrom: 'Riku creates a pair of dark energy blades in his hands and uses them for multiple spinning slashes. **'Dark Barrage: 'Riku conjures multiple copies of the Soul Eater and throws all of them at the opponent. **'Shadowbreaker: 'Riku does two quick spinning slashes, one infused with darkness and the other with light. **'Darkstrom: 'Riku's Limit Break. Riku darts around at blinding speeds and slices up the target with his darkness-charged sword. The Final Limit version of this attack follows up by turning Riku's sword into a blade of light and finishing with a spinning slash. *'Magic: 'As a Keyblade wielder, Riku can utilize many different Magic spells by using his Keyblade as a conduit. **'Firaga: 'Riku shoots a ball of flames from his Keyblade. ***'Firaga Burst: 'Riku creates a fireball over his head and releases a shower of multiple smaller fireballs from it. **'Blizzaga: 'Riku fires a series of ice crystals from his Keyblade that explode into chunks of ice on impact. ***'Ice Barrage: 'Riku conjures a pillar of ice from the ground that knocks enemies into the air. ***'Icicle Splitter: 'Riku launches a sphere of ice and smashes through it, releasing chunks of ice from it that damage foes. ***'Deep Freeze: 'Riku freezes surrounding enemies in blocks of ice. Striking frozen enemies with attacks causes them to take more damage. **'Thundaga: 'Riku summons lightning from the sky to strike down every foe around him. **'Curaga: 'Riku uses magic to restore some of his health. **'Stop: 'Riku points his Keyblade at the foe and temporarily freezes them in time. **'Balloonga: 'Riku creates multiple magic balloons and sends them wildly bouncing around in multiple directions. **'Poison: 'Riku discharges toxic bubbles from his Keyblade that poison surrounding enemies. **'Sleep: 'Riku releases silver waves of energy from his Keyblade that put surrounding enemies to sleep. **'Bind: 'Riku creates yellow waves of energy from his Keyblade that holds surrounding enemies in place. **'Blackout: 'Riku releases dark waves from his Keyblade that blinds surrounding enemies. **'Vanish: 'Riku turns himself invisible for up to fifteen seconds. **'Meteor: 'Riku brings a flaming meteor down to crush the opponent. *'Techniques: 'Riku has a variety of techniques that he can use with his Keyblade. **'Zantetsuken: 'Riku performs an impossibly fast strike with his Keyblade that has a chance of killing a foe with one hit. **'Sacrifice: 'Riku does a powerful strike with his Keyblade at the cost of sacrificing some of his health. **'Limit Storm: 'Riku does a spinning attack with his Keyblade that deals more damage when he's low on health. **'Fire Windmill: 'Riku spins his Keyblade like a windmill while the tip is engulfed with flames. **'Spark Dive: 'Riku wreathes his body with electricity and does a diving thrust. **'Blizzard Edge: 'Riku does a jumping attack while cloaked in ice, causing ice to burst up from the ground. **'Gravity Strike: 'Riku does a spinning attack that puts enemies hit by it into a state of zero gravity, causing them to float helplessly above the ground and continuously take damage. **'Circle Raid: 'Riku throws his Keyblade in a circle around him. If it connects with an enemy, their is a chance it will leave them briefly unable to move. **'Thunder Dash: 'Riku charges forward while covered in electricity to tackle the opponent. **'Timestorm: 'Riku rushes at the target while spinning his Keyblade like a windmill, which has a chance to either slow the target down in time or stopping them entirely. **'Poison Dive: 'Riku jumps up and does a diving thrust that sends out a toxic shockwave which poisons foes on contact. **'Drain Dive: 'Riku does a diving thrust, sending out a shockwave that saps health from enemies to heal Riku. **'Magnet Spiral: 'Riku uses magnetic force to pull in nearby foes before hitting them with a spinning attack. **'Quick Blitz: 'A jumping strike with the Keyblade. **'Meteor Crash: 'Riku leaps up and does a falling strike with the Keyblade, calling down a rain of meteors to hit the area around him. **'Tornado Strike: 'Riku creates a series of whirlwinds to knock surrounding enemies into the air. **'Icebreaker: 'Riku does two spinning slashes, one infused with ice to freeze enemies, and the other infused with fire to ignite them. **'Sliding Dash: 'Riku slides towards the enemy he's targeting to close in on them from a distance and attack them. **'Collision Magnet: 'Riku uses magnetism to pull an enemy towards him and slam them into other enemies. **'Spark Raid: 'Riku wraps his Keyblade in light and throws it at the opponent. Upon impact with the target, Riku's Keyblade will release multiple beams of light. **'Aerial Slam: 'Riku knocks an airborne enemy out of the air before striking them again on the way down. **'Impulse: 'Riku shoots a blast of energy at the opponent before leaping towards them and hitting them with a powerful downward slash. **'Maelstrom: 'Riku does a spinning slash with his Keyblade, followed by an upward slash that knocks foes into the air. **'Barrage: 'Riku does a back flip and throws his Keyblade at the opponent. Equipment *'Soul Eater: 'Riku's original sword, which was given to him by Maleficent. A blade that grows more powerful when it's used to channel the power of darkness. Though it isn't a Keyblade, Riku can still summon it to his hand at will and dismiss it as if he was using one. *'Way to the Dawn: 'The evolved form of the Soul Eater, and the default form of Riku's Keyblade. Though using it weakens Riku's dark powers, it grants him equal prowess in the powers of light. Riku can summon it to his hand and dismiss it at will. Like all Keyblades, the Way to the Dawn can open or close any lock and any door, including the door to a particular world's heart. *'Oblivion: 'Another version of Riku's Keyblade. Oblivion represents Riku's relationship with Sora, and though it was originally used by Sora and Roxas, Riku has used it during his fight with Roxas. Using it grants a large boost to Riku's physical attack power, at the cost of weakening his magic abilities. *'Braveheart: 'Riku's new Keyblade as of Kingdom Hearts III, which he started using after Way to the Dawn was broken in the Realm of Darkness. Alternate Forms *'Dark Mode: 'After Maleficent unlocked the darkness in his heart, Riku gained the ability to don a strange bodysuit that greatly boosts his affinity for darkness. While wearing this suit, Riku gains a large increase in power and speed, and his dark power feeds the Soul Eater to increase its power as well. Riku can now enter Dark Mode at will after conquering his own inner darkness, though he hasn't used it since his battle with Ansem. Feats Strength *Dispatched a large group of Heartless with a few swings of his Keyblade. *Knocked out Xion with a single strike to the back. *Caught Xemnas's nothingness-infused hand. *Split a large building into multiple pieces with one slash and launched them at a Nobody Dragon. *Parred a strike from Xemnas with one hand. Speed *Frequently moves faster than the eye can track. *Dispatched a group of Heartless faster than Kairi could see. *Kept up with and parried a barrage of lasers fired at him from all directions. Durability *Jumped off a skyscraper and landed without injury. *Fought five consecutive battles with Xemnas and was no worse for wear. *Took multiple hits from the True Organization XIII. Skill *Was considered the best fighter on Destiny Islands. *Managed to take the Keyblade from Sora. *Defeated the Beast easily by himself. *Defeated Xion. *Killed a powered-up replica of himself. *Killed Lexeaus, the physically strongest member of Organization XIII. *Fought on even terms with Roxas. *Alongside Sora, defeated Xemnas. *Defeated Ansem, Young Xehanort, and the Armored Ventus Nightmare all one after the other. *Became a Keyblade Master when Sora did not. Weaknesses *Using the Way to the Dawn weakens his dark powers, though it grants him light powers as well. *Was originally easily corrupted by darkness, but he has since gained full control over his dark powers. *Lost a good portion of his dark powers after Ansem's essence was purged from his body. *Finite supply of MP to use his Magic spells with. Gallery Riku_(Art)_KHCOM.png|Riku in ''Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts: Chains of Memories Kingdom_hearts_dream_drop_distance_riku_by_xxwayward_windsxx-d4uffwq.png|Riku in Kingdom Hearts II Riku_KH2.8.png|Riku in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Riku_(Dark_Mode)_KH.png|Dark Mode Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Darkness Manipulators Category:Light Manipulators Category:JRPG Characters Category:Time Manipulators Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Square-Enix Category:Sword Users Category:Magic Users Category:Healers Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Completed Profiles Category:Characters with Alternate Forms